Fearing the darkness
by donttouch
Summary: It's here! The sequel to Jailbait. It's SLASH, it's long, and it needs reviews! Rated MA! Will be TIBBS! I'm gonna make you all love it! Currently on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Not scared. Definetly not. No. Not scared. It's just.. dark, that's all. Not scared. Never scared. It's just dark, nothing to be afraid of, nothing at all. Just dark. Dark. VERY dark.. okay, just because some punk ass desk clerk let you into the storage room so you could look for shirts because you look pathetic in a wheelchair and closed the door on you and the lights don't work and you are RAMBLING. Stop it stop it stop it. Okay, can't stop it. Don't panic. Dooon't panic. What was that? flash Bang, head, bang leg flash PANIC TIME!_

"Help?" it was squeeked through Tony's lips. Then he felt the usual darkness take over. "Jet" Tony said breathlessly as he got pulled into the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------00--------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, anyway, Sarah called and said, you really wanna know what she said? She sa-"

"Excuse me" a gruff voice said on the other side of the counter. The woman held up a finger.

"One moment sir, anyway, Sarah said, that I.. hello? HEY! What're you doing?" the woman asked as a hand took away her cellphone. 

"She'll have to call you back" the man said and hung up, throwing the cellphone back at her, "now," the man said, squinting at her nametag, "Lilly, could you use that mouth and tell me where Agent DiNozzo is?" the man said, and as she looked at him with a confused look, he sighed and continued, "big lanky guy, short blond hair, wheelchair?" he said. Lilly looked like something just clicked into place for her.

"Oh, oh OH, I forgot that the storage room lights doesn't work, and the door clicks i-"

"Storageroom? No lights? Lilly, let me in there right now!" The guy growled. Lilly shook as she took out her keys and opened the storageroom, and the man entered, "I'll knock three times, and you better open!" the man growled, ice blue eyes looking at her as she closed the door. 

----------------------------------------------------------00---------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony? You still in here or did you gnaw your way out of the wall?" Gibbs asked, his voice wavering the slightest bit as he asked. No answer. He took out his flashlight and walked forwards. Lot's of clothes. No Tony. Then he heard a grunt, and flashed his lights right in Tony's face as he was waking up.

"Awww, you don't have to flash your lights right in my fa.. w..who are...who'reyoupleasedon'thitmeplease" Tony whimpered.

"hey hey hey, it's me!" Gibbs said. Tony looked up at him and breathed hard and heavy.

"Thank God.. stupid desk clerk.. I stayed calm though.. even fell asleep" Tony said. 

"More like passed out" Gibbs sighed and crouched down next to him.

"I did NOT pass out, DiNozzo's do-"

"-faint then-"

"-NOT pass out" Tony finished with a glare at Gibbs, "please just.. let's get outta here, okay? I'm fine, and I am tired, and I wanna go back to the office, so can we NOT talk about this? And hey, I know that if I ever get in trouble in the dark again, I can always count on you to be there.. or get there, whatever,I'm going to be fine, I didn't even freeze up, found my clothes and everything" Tony said and showed Gibbs the clothing he had found. Gibbs chuckled and got up, ruffling Tony's hair.

"Let's go, you big baby" Gibbs said as he walked to the door.

"Meanie" Tony muttered.

It wasn't a problem that Tony was still in a wheelchair when he wasn't working a case, or when he worked some of the crimescenes. In another year, he'd get rid of it completely. Hopefully. He didn't use painkillers, and he was fully able to walk and run, he just got tired very fast. His back would ache sometimes.

Tony got up and sat into the car, Gibbs folded the wheelchair and put it in the back before climbing into the car.

"You know, you dont have to get all Gibbsy with me?" Tony asked, "We're going back to the office, granted, but it's still lunchbreak?" Tony tried.

"Just thinking" Gibbs replied.

"Uhoh" Tony sighed and looked out his window.

"Uh oh what?" Gibbs asked.

"Whenever you're thinking, it can't be good" Tony sighed.

"Yeah? How about if I was thinking we go away for a few days, get a hotelsuite, and just have fun?" Gibbs asked.

"Depends on what you mean with that "fun" bit" Tony said.

"You know what Fun means Tony, YOUR kind of fun" Gibbs said and chuckled.

"Now THAT's interesting, and yeah, then I think that you thinking isn't such a bad Idea after all" Tony said. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You gonna love it.. i swear.. Say SEQUEL everyone :D Grinning now.. leave a review!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB

BRAINS!


	2. Pure fluff, and sexual relationships:D

Gibbs yawned widely. Two days had gone by, and there had been nothing but sex, sex, and more hot steamy sex. The hotelsuite smelled like sex, their clothes smelled like sex, their body smelled like sex. Everything smelled like sex. As he looked over to his left, Tony was sleeping soundly, a smug smile on his face even in his sleep, and Gibbs cursed silently, a big grin plastered on his face, he knew why Tony was smiling even in his sleep. Gibbs had fallen asleep first, every single time. They kept it as a small competition between themselves, who falls asleep first after having Tony's kind of fun.

"I think I should wak today" Tony said from his pillow.

"Yeah?" Gbbs asked, smirking as he propped himself up on an elbow, "why?"

"I can't sit for a week, that's why" Tony replied, making them both chuckle. Gibbs put an arm around Tony and pulled him close.

"Wanna make it two weeks?" Gibbs whispered.

"More like a month" Tony replied, and Gibbs chuckled, before letting Tony turn over so he could kiss him. There was three taps at the door and Tony groaned and pulld away, "WHY are they disturbing even though there's a don't disturb, we're fucking sign outside the door?" he asked. Gibbs chuckled.

"I'll take care of it" Gibbs said, got up, pulled on a pair of jeans, and a t shirt when the three taps came again, "must be important" he muttered as he walked to the door and opened it, to reveal Kate.

"Um.. hi" Kate said. Gibbs just glared at her. "I.. uh.. ummm..." Kate stuttered.

"Agent Todd, what. Is. It!" Gibbs growled.

"I.. umm... director Morrow is downstairs, he needs to talk to you and Tony" Kate said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Uhm.. he.. he said it has something to do with the whole Shepard thing" Kate whispered.

_"Crap" _they heard from inside the room.

"Hey! Don't you even try that without any help! Stay in beheehe..stay where you are!" Gibbs growled as he turned his head just enough to see Tony try, and fail to get out of bed.

_"Bossy" _Came the smug reply.

"Is.. that Tony?" Kate asked.

"No, it's me just being an asshole and cheating on Tony" Gibbs growled.

"I.. uh.. I'll be dowsntairs.. McGee's there too" Kate said. Gibbs just closed the door in her face and walked over to Tony.

"What's going on?" Tony asked and looked at Gibbs.

"Something about Shepard" Gibbs replied, helping Tony to his feet. Tony took his hand out of Gibbs's.

"You don't think that.." Tony didn't dare say the rest of the question. Gibbs shrugged. he didn't know. Maybe she was dead, maybe she had escaped, maybe it wasn't about her, bu about the case.

"get dressed" Gibbs simply said.

"Yes boss" Tony said and rolled his eyes. Gibbs smirked and then chuckled. Oh yeah, back to buisiness. "You'd think they'd at least have the curtesy of waiting until we were back from the vacation" Tony muttered.

"What, you're still horny?" Gibbs asked.

"When am I NOT horny?" Tony muttered, making Gibbs chuckle again, "hey, you're supposed to say, haha, what a funny joke" Tony said, looking at Gibbs with his hands on his sides.

"Your Tony junior tells me that you're telling the truth" Gibbs chuckled. Tony bowed his head in defeat.

"Bastard" Tony mumbled and closed his eyes, "even you, Tony junior, betrays me" he said, as Gibbs laughed out loudly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Awwww.. how sweet... heee heee heee.. very fluffy, very sensual.. heee heee heee, and some humor thrown in for good measure, but be not alarmed, young ones, I will bring you whumping and such... muahahahaa... leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB...

BRAINS!


	3. Living in fear

Tony got in his wheelchair and let Gibbs push him towards the elevator.

"You know, this whole Shepard thing is getting kinda old, like, been there, done that, all i got was this lousy wheelchair old" Tony sighed as the elevator doors plinged. Gibbs smirked behind Tony.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked as they got in and he pressed the button.

"Yeah, and what's with you saying yeah all the time? Can't you use, oh I dunno, sentences instead of single words?" Tony asked.

"Bitch much?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't bitch , I... I get annoyed, okay? It was a good morning, and then suddenly, Kate : momentkiller, you know, like in Scrubs, Elliot, momentkiller, just Kate in her place, comes along and ruins my day.. OUR day, you should be pissed too" Tony said and sighed.

"First, breathe once in a while, second, life's too short to be pissed at every little thing" Gibbs said.

"Riiiiiiiight.. says the man who's pissy about leaving ONE dish in the sink.. IN a hotel... where they actually clean up FOR us" Tony said.

"I like things neat and tidy" Gibbs chuckled.

"You folded my boxers. I don't fold my boxers. i don't know ANYONE who folds boxers. In fact, in this WHOLE world, there's noone that folds their boxers." Tony said.

"Well, then they should start" Gibbs chuckled as the elevator doors plinged open and he wheeled Tony out, "Now behave" Gibbs whispered.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not a baby you know" Tony muttered.

"I know" Gibbs whispered. Morrow, Kate and McGee was sitting on the red sofa's in the lobby, chatting, drinking coffee, when Gibbs pushed Tony to the table and stood behind him, "What's so important you disturb me the ONE time I actually take some days off Tom?" Gibbs asked.

"We got a note" Morrow simply said. Noone said anything, so Morrow took out a casefile. Tony's casefile. Tony swalloved. He hadn't looked at it since he was at the shrink's office. He struck out a hand and grabbed it, flicking it open. There was pictures. Of him and Gibbs. Walking into the hotel, going shopping, drinking coffee, sitting in the bar. And a note.

"We are watching you, M" Tony said breathlessly, "So it's not over yet, is it?" Tony asked. The feeling in his body started to spread, anxiety. He grabbed his right hand and started flexing his wrist, "someone's watching Gibbs and me?" Tony asked.

"That's what it looks like. Jethro, Tony, I need you to return to DC and stay there, you'll have a poli-"

"No" Tony said, surprising even Gibbs.

"What 'no' Tony? You HAVE to, it's dangerous, a-" Kate begun.

"Kate. I survived a month in Guantanamo. Hell, I've survived this hellish wheelchair for a year, I can't let this scare me! If this scares the hell outta me, how am I supposed to keep on living? For all I know they could be making someone take pictures here, while M, I suppose that would be Monica, is in another country, laughing her ass off when she hears I've gone back to DC because I'm scared! It's MY choice!" Tony said calmly, "Noone gets to tell me what I can and cannot do! Granted, I'll get out of the hotel and go rent some nice secluded cabin, in case someone comes after me, but I have my gun, I have my badge, and I can run and walk, so no, I'm not going back to DC until my vacation is over!" he continued.

"Tony, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! That's just.. you're so ncredibly.. ARGH!" Kate said and put a hand in her hair, "you could die!"

"And I could die from sitting right here, a comet could crash down in my head and miss everyone else, I could go outside and be hit by a truck, the fact is, I could drop dead right now. All I'm saying is that I refuse to live my life in fear of what COULD happen!" Tony said, just as calmly as before.

"Okay then, but you two keep in touch, anything out of the ordinary, you call. In the meantime, Agent Todd will be staying here, along with Agent Johnson and Agent Kowalskji" Morrow said, "just in case". Tony nodded, and behind him Gibbs noded as well.

"Alright, let's get booked into a cabin instead" Gibbs sighed.

"Wait, what? You're staying too?" Tony asked.

"Well, yeah, dumbass, you think I'm going to leave you alone? You'll probably get stuck somewhere and need my help" Gibbs said.

"Well talk about being overprotective" Tony sighed, "fine" he said, putting both his hands up in defeat, "great, but Kate, if you knock on my door and you jus wanna talk, you're going to get a ride down the stairs in this wheelchair" Tony growled, pointing a finger at Kate, "that goes for the rest of you too" Tony growled. As Gibbs went to book a cabin, and Kate and Morrow made a securty plan, Tony rolled over to McGee.

"hey Tony" McGee smiled.

"Wel aren't you just the happy father? How's Abs and the twins?" Tony asked.

"Abby's a little.. hormonal.. still" McGee said, "And the twins, well, they're okay"

"Named'em yet?" Tony asked.

"Well, there was a lot of arguing, but finally we decided on Johnny for the boy, because Abby wanted to name HIM Allison, and I put my foot down, John, or not. So John it was. And the girl, we named Allison, Ali for short" McGee said.

"Nice, good names, say hello to the three of them for me, and don't you DARE mention this little incident to her, she'll call every five minutes" Tony sighed.

"Hey, my lips are sealed, she'll bug me every half second" McGee sighed. Gibbs came over.

"Tony, let's go, found a nice little cabin, McGee, say hi to Abs and the twins for me" Gibbs said and started pushing Tony towards the exit.

"Hey hey hey! My clothes! YOUR clothes" Tony protested.

"Don't need'em, do you?" Gibbs asked.

"Now THAT's what I'm talking about!" Tony grinned from ear to ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Heee heee heee..you likey? leave a review.. things certainly are coming together.. and everything is tensing up! YAY! Happy now A:P

Disclaimer: All hail DPB

BRAINS!


	4. A surprise visitor

"Mmmm, that good cabin smell" Tony said as Gibbs lighted the fireplace. Gibbs turned around and got up, smirking.

"You got good memories with cabins?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded feverishly, before grinning widely.

"Wanna make another one?" Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestivly. Gibbs chuckled and sat down in the sofa, holding out both his arms, motioning with his fingers that Tony should come over there, and Tony got up from his wheelchair, walked over, and sat into Gibbs's arms, which Gibbs closed around him, laying his head on top of Tony's head. Tony sighed, this was so great, just sitting in front of a nice, cozy, fireplace, being held tightly by Gibbs.

"Comfy?" Gibbs asked. Tony blinked, woken from his own thoughts, and nodded. "Good" Gibbs sighed contemptly. He was sharing every single one of Tony's feelings, just until they both stiffened. A shadow on the far left wall, cast by the bright moon outside on the big nightsky, a shadow of a person. "You see it?" Gibbs whispered without moving.

"Yes" Tony whispered back, "got your gun?"

"Yeah" Gibbs whispered.

"Good, mine's under your back" Tony whispered and pressed it slightly against Gibbs back so he knew it was there.

"You always take your gun with you to sit in a sofa with me?" Gibbs whispered, making them both chuckle.

"Can't be too careful, maybe you were going to ravish me, I have to be prepared" Tony whispered back.

"You wish" Gibbs chuckled along with Tony, "we go on three" he whispered as the doorhandle started going down. Tony just nodded, and Gibbs started countingdown with his fingers.

3

2

1

They both jumped up, Tony one one knee, covering low, Gibbs standing tall right behind Tony, covering high. The door went up with a creak, and Gibbs yelled.

"NCIS! DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

The person in the door just glared at them. Tony lowered his gun.

"Of course it had to be you, it's ALWAYS you, you know, we went out here to get AWAY from you guys, not to get even further involved with you! And besides, WHY are you here? You're supposed to do...whatever!" Tony sighed as he got up with a little help from Gibbs.

"That's not a way to treat a friend" Winnie said as she flung her bags on the floor, making them slide into the wall on the other side of the room, "hi guys, don't mind me, continue doing whatever you were doing, just tell me where never to sit, touch, or breathe again" Winnie smirked, putting her hands to her side, blowing away a bang of hair, "oh, fireplaze.. oh no, don't tell me, you did it on the sofa? Floor? INSIDE the fireplace?" Winnie asked.

"She's worse than Abs" Gibbs whispered.

"And this is WITHOUT any form of caffein" Tony whispered back.

"Speaking of caffeine, oh talkers behind my back, where's the coffee?" Winnie asked as she turned around and looked at me.

"Her hearing is better than yours" Tony said. Gibbs just chuckled.

"Come on, let's sit down and talk" Gibbs said and made a motion with his head, "and Tony, sit down" he added.

"yes bossy person you just changed into" Tony muttered.

"You're just cranky 'cause you're horny" Winnie said and pushed Tony into the wheelchair, "now come on, I'll tell you guys why I'm here" Winnie grinned and pushed a protesting Tony into the kitchen, seating him by the kitchen table. After a while, Gibbs brought three coffee cups, and sat down himself. Winnie sighed.

"I did some... investigating" Winnie said.

"Or hacking" Tony said and whistled when Winnie slapped him on the arm, smirking.

"Anyway, those pictures, I know, I knw, I DID hack into the NCIS server, I needed to check up on you guys, anywhoooo" she said and sighed, ruffling her hair slightly, "I tracked the note" she said.

"You can't track a note" Tony said, "you did... how?" he asked when Winnie just glared at him.

"I saw reciet's.. same handwriting, analyzed it, found it, and it's definetly Monica's handwriting, well, most of it. I tracked her. She's here. In the US, she's actually in Peoria, God knows why" Winnie said and took a sip of her coffee, "anyway,since Kate is totally useless, and Abby has kids, and McGee's being hounded by her hormonal rage, I though I'd just come by and be your backup, and before you guys ask, NO, I do NOT know where Mark is" Winnie said.

"You're our backup now?" Gibbs asked.

"Do we have a problem?" Winnie asked.

"Nope" Gibbs smirked as he put the cup to his lips, "no problem at all".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Come on, you loved it!!! And now, the fun is starting to begin.. or something.. heehehehe.. Leave a review!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB... and his delicious BRAINS!


	5. Eggs 'n bacon, Winnie style

It was the middle of the night when Gibbs woke up to humming. He blinked. Tony was sleeping soundly next to him, and he got up, yawning and stretching, before pulling on a pair of sweats and a t shirt before shuffling his feet into the livingroom. Winnie was making breakfast. Gibbs looked at his watch. Five thrity.

"You know, this IS supposed to be a vacation" Gibbs sighed as he closed the bedroom door at Tony's light breaths.

"Ah, you're awake" Winnie smirked, and continued her humming.

"What's that you're humming?" Gibbs asked.

"Nah, just My Chemical Romance, I'll show you sometime" Winnie smirked, "Eggs?"

"Yeah" Gibbs said, rubbing his face, "Did you sleep at all tonight?"

"A couple of hours, sleep's a waste of time, here you go, Eggs 'n bacon" Winnie said as she served a big plate of food to Gibbs, and sat down with her own.

"This is a lot of food" Gibbs said with both eyebrows raised.

"Eat up, you'll need a healthy breakfast, by the way, your phone rang so I picked up" Winnie said. Gibbs just stared at her. "It was just Kate anyway, so relax, she told me something funny, that you and Tony are in DC, according to their computers" Winnie snickered, "my plan worked" she said, grinning as she sipped her coffee. Gibbs frowned.

"Plan?" Gibbs asked.

"I pulled a few strings, and made you disappear for a little while, Monica should be fooled just enough to not know your wherabouts, besides, if we leave now, we can go to my safehouse, noone knows where it is" Winnie smiled, "well, I know where, obviously" she continued.

"I smell eggs and bacon, Winnie style" Tony yawned from the bedroom doorframe before shuffling over to the table and sitting down hard.

"Not good for your back Tony" Winnie said around a mouthful of food, pointing her fork at Tony when he grabbed the third plate of food on the table, and scowling at him, before swalloving and continuing, "You're going to take a little trip, the two of you, grab what you need, I got more of your stuff at my place" Winnie said.

"My place? Good one, almost sounds like you're living in the states" Tony chuckled.

"Anthony Michael DiNozzo Junior!" Winnie growled, making Tony stare at her, almost a little scared, "do NOT, under any circumstances, think I'm lying when I tell you that you would be dead this instant if it wasn't for me coming here and fixing everything so Monica wouldn't find you!" Winnie growled and then quieted down.

"That.. was almost like the scene from LOTR when Gandalv grows big and everything goes darkie dark behind him" Tony whispered, shuttered, and went back to eating.

"And you're a hobbit, always eating, you never want to know what's out there in the big world" Winnie said, "now, chop chop, get your asses in gear, we're going, and that's final" Winnie got up as she said it.

"Are you going to just let her boss you around? Am I gonna have to start calling her Boss now? With a capital B?" Tony asked. Gibbs chuckled and looked at him.

"Tony, when someone gives you good advice, you listen to it" he chuckled and got up. Winnie snatched the plate from under Tony's fork, and he ended up with a forkfull of table instead. He sighed, pulled the fork out, and lay it on the table.

"This is going to be a loooooooooong day" he sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know, too much humor, too much fluff, not enough whumping.. i just need to set, close, and lock that trap now.. muahahahaaaa!!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB..

Btw: Everyone, feel free to join me and Ali in the "Weirdo's only" lounge after work hours :P


	6. Winnie's place

"So this is your place, huh? Impressive" Tony said as Gibbs wheeled him through one huge oak door. The walls inside were painted a soothing dark red, the curtains draped a little out on the floor, and were couloured an almost black, red colour. The interior were mostly black, or a deep wooden colour with a nice polish on them.

"Thanks, now, rules, never touch my computers, if you do, something very bad'll happen to you, namely, me! got it?" Winnie said, and waited for both Tony and Gibbs to nod before continuing, "good, second, if you decide to go all lovey lovey in my bathroom because of the carpet, don't mess with my jacuzzi, and clean EVERYTHING up! Or I WILL hunt you down and kill you like animals, third, make yourselves at home, mi casa es zu casa, or whatever they say, oh, bathroom's on the right, bedrooms on the left, afraid I just had the spareroom for you guys" Winnie said and smiled, "enjoy your stay here in my house, and have fun, oh, one more thing" she said as Gibbs and Tony was on their way to the guestroom, "there are two computers in the livingroom, one has your name on it Gibbs, and has a direct link to Abby so she can tell you what to do, the other one is Tony's, so he can research naked guys if he wants to" Winnie smirked and disappeard, "_I'll make some coffee" _they heard her mutter as she disappeared. Gibbs chuckled, shook his head a little, and started pushing Tony towards where Winnie had said the spare guestroom was.

"Where in the world did I go to school? A mental institution?" Tony mumbled. Gibbs swatted the back of his head. "hey!" Tony protested, glared up at Gibbs, and rubbed the back of his head, "that really is starting to hurt you know, you might wanna practise finding another spot to swat, and NOT my ass thank you very much" Tony muttered before Gibbs could open his mouth.

"She's your friend Tony, she's letting us stay here, and she made us disappear off the map, now make nice with her, she might just be the one person that can kill without leaving a single trace" Gibbs said.

"Point taken" Tony sighed, "so, spare guestroom then, here we are" Tony continued as he opened the door. The walls were a nice blue shade that got darker as it reached the ceiling, and the ceiling itself was black, with painted moon and stars on it. The curtains were made to match the wall painting, and the pretty large double bed on the floor had dark red covers on it.

"This is a spare bedroom?" Gibbs asked, both eyebrows raised. Tony said nothing, "She should think about convenience, not what others'll think" Gibbs sighed and pushed Tony inside.

"Beauty isn't it?" a voice said from behind Gibbs. Tony gasped, and Gibbs quickly turned around only to be met with an object to his head, making the world go black. Tony on the other hand jumped out of the wheelchair, while grabbing his gun from under the wheelchair seat, firing at the darkness behind him, when he was suddenly blinded by a flash of light directly into his brain, or so it felt like for him. Something connected with his head, and the world went dark.

"Waaakey wakey" A voice said, and Gibbs blinked, opening his eyes, but everything was still completely dark, "there you are, and yes, if you're wondering why it's still completely dark, it's because you have a hood over your head" the voice said.

"Monica" Gibbs said.

"Wrong" the voice said and he felt a fist connect with his stomach, "wanna try again?" the voice continued, it was seriously pissing him off.

"Where's Tony and Winnie?" Gibbs growled.

"Tony and Winnie, let's see.. Tony and Winnie.. ooooh, you mean the dying chick and scarecrow? If he only had a braaaaain" the voice said. It still sounded like Monica to Gibbs.

_..love those voices of hers..Schizophreina.._

The words Winnie had spoken over a year ago played through Gibbs's head.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Who am I? Wouldn't YOU like to know" the voice said and snickered.

"That's kinnda the point in asking dumbass" came Tony's voice from behind Gibbs. Gibbs heard something hit Tony, and Tony's muffled 'oooooooooof' as the wind got knocked out of him.

"Hey! Stay away from him" Gibbs growled.

"You're not in a position to make demands here Jethro!" the voice growled, "that's right, I know your name, Leeroy Jethro Gibbs, who the hell names their kid Leeroy Jethro anyway? You must've been bullied in school, right? But I bet the girls melted right away with those ice blue eyes.. to bad they became scarred by the pain over the years, loosing your wife and daughterlike that,, tsssk tsssk tsssk, you just couldn't protect them, could you? Awww, look, you're hyperventilating" the voice said, "so angry" the voice said, and touched his chin, almost caressing it, "so beautiful" the voice whispered.

"Stay away from him!" Tony's voice growled, "it's me you're after, right? So come over here!" Tony growled. The hand and presence pulled away from Gibbs, and he coughed, taking deep breaths.

"Oh yes, the angry young lover, Anthony Michael DiNozzo Junior, and you're half right, I did come for you, but I came for Jethro here as well. Your eyes are emerald green, with a hint of red every now and then. It changes with your mood, or so I'm told. And your father, what a pity that was, disappearing like that, body burnt in a car at the end of a ditch" the voice said, and leant in next to Tony's ear, "you know, he's not really dead" the voice whispered. It left Tony devestated. He had thought the whole Antonio thing was over. That he finally could have some piece of mind.

"Tony, Gibbs, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't think they would come here! Noone's supposed to know where this place is!" Winnie said from somewhere behind the two of them.

"Awww, isn't that sweet? She tried to protect you two? You know Winnie, if you have abrain, you can trace a papertrail like the one you left, in fact, I could do it with my eyes closed" the voice said.

"Oh yeah? Then what about you close your eyes, and I'll kick your skinny ass Monica!" Winnie growled from behind Gibbs. Both Gibbs and Tony jumped at the sound of a gunshot. They heard a body crash to the floor.

"Pity.. always liked Winnie" the voice said. They heard muffled coughing and groaning in the background.

"Winnie!" Tony cried out desperatly.

"She can't hear you Tony, she's too busy dying, they'll probably find her when they discover this place, it's pretty impressive, I have to say" the voice said just as a chopper was heard outside, "ah, here's our ride, it's time for you boys to go to sleep" the voice continued, they heard someone pick something up. "There, now, Gibbs, be a big boy and let me do this, or I'll kill your little boyfriend here" the voice said. Gibbs sat still, but jumped all the same as a needle was plunged into his neck. After half a minute, he wa starting to feel woozy, "don't fight it" the voice said as he plummeted ito darkness. One meter to his right, Tony's head dropped in defeat of the powerful drug. Two things ran through Tony's head before oblivio presented itself. Gibbs, and Winnie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YES! We're on! This is so cool! I'm so happy my brain finally decided that enough fluff was enough fluff, and get on with the action! Don't tell me you didn't miss my crazy Ideas? And my crazy personalities i my stories? Leave a review!! YAY ME!!! (besides, I'm kinda hot too :P Just kidding people)

Disclaimer: All hail DPB and his delicious BRAINS! Please don't sue me?


	7. You awake?

"Tony?" Gibbs asked into the darkness as he started to wake up. He blinked. Complete silence. He was bound tightly, hands behind his back, feet bound together, laying on his side in something that was moving. It was loud. Then hethought about what had happened as the day played through his head. Someone shot Winnie, someone drugged him and Tony, hoods over their heads. "Tony?" Gibbs was more desperate now. No reply. Could mean he was alone. Gibbs tried moving slightly, and to his big surprise felt a warm leg under his hands. He shook the leg slightly. "Tony, is that you?" he asked. He was rewarded with a groan, and smirked, definetly Tony, he'd know that groan anywhere. "Tony, wake up" Gibbs said.

"I'm up, you masochist" Tony mumbled.

"You're not awake yet, hey, listen, don't be frightened, I'm right here, it's only dark because we have hoods over our heads, you're not alone, are you listening?" Gibbs asked when he felt Tony tense up.

"Y..yeah, definetly listening.. you think Winnie's gonna make it?" Tony asked. Gibbs blinked. Even now, Tony was more concerned for Winnie than himself, "are you okay Jet?" Tony asked, ripping Gibbs out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and you?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing broken at least, a little bruised from where Monica hit me though..Winnie called her Monica, and so did you, you think it really was her?" Tony asked.

"Dunno, not so sure about it, could've been a relative when I think about it now" Gibbs said.

"You think Winnie's gonna make it?" Tony asked again. Gibbs sighed.

"I dunno. Sure hope so, she makes one helluva breakfast" Gibbs chuckled, and Tony chuckled with him.

"We're hog tied with hoods over our heads, in what sounds like a private jet, Winnie got shot, and all you can think about is food? You've been spending too much time with me" Tony said, making them both chuckle again, before falling silent, "where do you think we're going?" Tony asked.

"Dunno" Gibbs said.

"Oh thanks, big help" Tony muttered, sighing.

"Don't roll your eyes on me" Gibbs said.

"How did you.. bastard" Tony mumbled the last word.

"Hey, I heard that" Gibbs said. Tony sighed. They were definetly in a plane. Somewhere. Somewhere over an ocean probably. Tony felt the drug rearing it's ugly face again, and before he knew it, he was plummeting down into complete oblivion once again, "Tony?" Gibbs asked as he felt Tony go limp. No response. Gibbs sighed. Tony was still recovering, and would be much more receptive of the drug than himself. After all, Tony was still building muscles, and still remembering new stuff.

"You think they're awake?" a voice asked suddenly. Gibbs lay completely still. Maybe he had the upper hand now, if he only could get out of these ropes.

"Nah, the drug is very effective, you know who made it, so you know there's some special effects, like second round.. they've probably been awake a little, but right now? Second round, knocked out until we get there, there's no way of escaping it" a second voice said. Crap. Second round. Gibbs didn't dare move, and he felt suddenly tired. Second round. Crap, was all he thought as he passed out once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short, but you needed to know they're transported with aircraft.. heee heee heeee... lot's of opportunity's to get some whumping, in other words.. heee heee heee...

Disclaimer: All hail DPB..

BRAINS!


	8. Panic time

"Tim!" Abby squeeked, "Gibbs still hasn't called me, and I can't get through to him or Tony on their cellphones! And Winnie's not picking up either!" she continued. McGee looked at her and frowned.

"That doesn't sit right, weren't she supposed to call you when they arrived at her place?" McGee asked.

"She was! Which means one of two things, either they never made it there because something happened on the way, or, her place was compromised somehow" Abby said, "call director Morrow, and I'll call Kate!" Abby said. McGee nodded and got up, stumbling over a squeeky toy the babies loved rolling around on the floor. More like an adult trap, McGee thought as he grabbed his phone, dialling director Morrow's number.

_"Director Morrow's office, how may I help?" _Cynthia's voice asked.

"Cynthia, I need to speak with director Morrow" McGee said.

_"He's in a very important meeting right now, he'll have to call you back" _Cynthia said.

"This can't wait! Tell him it's Agent McGee calling, and that he NEEDS to take this!" McGee said.

_"One moment please" _Cynthia replied, _"Patching you through right now" _she said.

"Thank you Cynthia" McGee said, feeling adrenaline rush through his body.

_"Morrow" _a gruff man's voice said.

"Director! We have a problem, Winnie never contacted us" McGee said.

_"She didn't? Have you talked with Kate, and gotten her to go there and see why?" _Morrow asked.

"Doing that as we speak Director" McGee said.

_"She probably just forgot" _Morrow said.

"Well, if she did, Gibbs would've checked in with Abby, Winnie told me she would have a direct line to Abby's for him, so he could talk to you through us" McGee sighed, "something just doesn't feel right"

_"Developing gut instinct?" _Morrow mused.

"Maybe, I'll call as soon as I know something director, goodbye" McGee said.

_"Good work Agent McGee, goodbye" _Morrow said and hung up. Mcgee pressed the red button ending the call on his phone before turning around.

"Kate's already on her way, she said she got a ysterious phonecall from Winnie's number about six times, noone talked" Abby said, "but her gut told her she needed to go up there to check it out, Tim.. do you think they're.." Abby didn't dare finish her sentence. McGee crossed the floor and once again stumbled slightly on the squeeky toy before reaching Abby, embracing her.

"Don't think like that, I'm sure it's okay" McGee said. But his mind was telling him something else. And his gut said that something was terribly wrong.

"I hope so, for all our sake's" Abby sighed. A baby cried on the baby monitor, "Time to feed our hungry monsters" Abby sighed and pulled away from McGee's embrace.

-------------------------------------00---------------------------------

"Noone's answering" Kate sighed as she rang the doorbell once again. Then she opened the door, which was unlocked. it creaked open and Kate pulled her gun, as did the other two agents, before entering. They searched the livingroom, and walked into the spare guestroom. Kate crouched down, and pulled out her flashlight, shining it down. There was a dark stain in the carpet. She touched it, and took her fingers up. Blood. Another similar looking stain was a little further away. "Someone's been here" she said and continued searching. As they reached the kitchen, Kate flashed her light over the floor and gasped. A shivering, bloodsoaked Winnie lay on the floor, hood over her head, hogtied, lay right under the kitchen clock, "Call an ambulance!" Kate said and ran forwards, "and keep searching!" she added as she knelt on the hard floor, taking out her knife and cut the ropes binding Winnie. Kate grabbed the hood and took it off Winnie's head, and breathed out of relief when she saw Winnie's eyelids flutter open, "It's going to be okay Winnie" Kate said as she rolled her over, biting back a gasp as she saw the big red stain spreading from Winnie's abdomen. Kate took off her sweater and pressed it against the wound, making Winnie groan. "I'm sorry, but I need to keep preassure on it" Kate said.

"Tony and.. Gibbs" Winnie gasped, "someone..took them..helicopter" Winnie said. Kate frowned.

"Someone kidnapped them? I thought noone knew where this place was?" Kate asked.

"Compromised..someone..drugged them..helicopter" Winnie said and groaned again, closing her eyes.

"Hey hey hey! Stay with me" Kate said, and Winnie opened her eyes, "are you saying that Tony and Gibbs were abducted with a helicopter?"

"She..Monica..I don't know..if it was..her" Winnie gasped, "but she..drugged them..shot me..and there.. was... a helicopt.." Winnie said as she passed out. Kate grined her teeth and frowned. She took one hand away from the preassure, and grabbed her phone, dialling McGee.

_"McGee" _McGee said.

"McGee! Listen! I need you to brief the director. Winnie's place has been compromised, Tony and Gibbs have been kidnapped by someone resembling Monica, Winnie's been shot" Kate said, "she told me Gibbs and Tony were drugged and brought away by a helicopter" she continued.

"Ambulance is here" an agent said.

"Thanks, listen, I need to go" Kate said.

_"Is Winnie going to make it?" _McGee asked. Kate bit her lip._"Kate?" _McGee's voice was wavering the slightest bit.

"I don't know, now call director Morrow!" kate growled and hung up just as the EMT's came rushing in and took over, pushing her back. Kate stood with blood soaked hands and grinded her teeth. This was really bad. REALLY bad. Why couldn't Tony have listened to her in the first place?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Admit it, you loved it! Leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB

BRAINS!


	9. What the hell is going on around here?

Contrary to popular beliefs, bed's were not always comfertable. Especially if it was just springs, and no mattress on them. Gibbs blinked. And blinked again. The moonlight was slipping in between some rails in front of a very dirty window. Dust particles were everywhere, there was mould on the walls, in the ceiling, on the floor, breadcrumbs were being eaten by rats, and there was a bucket in the lower right corner. On the right wall, was another bed, sporting Tony who was looking at him.

"At least I'm not alone this time" Tony sighed. Gibbs cringed at the statement. He never should have let Tony go to Guantanamo in the first place. There was dripping from the roof, hitting Tony in the forehead, "But I gotta tell you Jet, this isn't exactly how I pictured our honeymoon" Tony said, and made them both chuckle. 

"Can you move?" Gibbs asked.

"If I could, do you think I'd be laying under this damn drops of water hitting my head?" Tony asked, annoyed. Torture. Chinese water torture to be exact. Tie a person to a bench, let the person have no means of escaping, leave them feeling uttely helpless, and deprive them of sleep and serenity with a steady water droplet falling on their heads every so often. Signs of stress were first holding on to the ropes, then anger, then fear, then panick, and maybe, just maybe, it would be too much for Tony to handle right now. What if he went back into his mind and stayed there? Maybe they hadn't meant for the water to drip, but it was a frightening reminder that they were in a situation where they had no control whatsoever, "sorry" Tony sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Tony, look at me" Gibbs said, and Tony looked at him, "we're getting out of here, I'm not leaving you, and I promise, if anyone touches you, I'll kill'em with my own two bare hands" Gibbs said. Tony smiled.

"If that mould doesn't claim my lungs first" Tony sighed. Gibbs sighed. Tony's immune system still wasn't good, so he easily picked up illnesses. Gibbs looked around the room and squinted. A camera in the upper left corner, right over the door, which was a metallic red, faded in some spots. The walls aound them were grey and clammy, wet, definetly an old building of some sorts, "sewer?" Tony asked suddenly, and Gibbs blinked, then shook his head.

"Thinking basement of an old building" Gibbs said, "Can you see anything out that window?"

"Well, it's dark, and I think it's raining" Tony said, wriggling the slightest bit and wincing, "ow ow ow ow.. stupid back!" Tony growled.

"Hey, just lay still... HEY! HELLOOOOOOOO!!!" Gibbs yelled. Tony looked at him and frowned.

"Uh, Jet, I don't think they want us to have fun here.." Tony said, "I mean, if they cared, we'd be at Hotel Plaza drinking wine and eatin steaks and stuff" Tony said. The door creaked open, and a hooded man sporting a machine gun came inside.

"Whadda'ya want?" the guy asked. 

"His back's hurt, if he lays like that much longer, he won't be able to move" Gibbs said and nodded towards Tony. 

"Whadda I care?" the man asked.

"Did your boss ask for us unharmed? In that case, you should put in a mattress and a blaket for him, or he'll get sick and die on you" Gibbs said. The man seemed to hesitate before going out of the room, not closing the door entirely. Tony and Gibbs both heard the static of a walkie talkie, and concentraded on the man's voice.

"A águia dourda, esta é peixe verde, vem dentro, sobre" the man said. Tony mouthed 'Portugeese' to Gibbs, and Gibbs nodded.

"Golden Eagle, this is Green Fish, come in, over" Tony whispered to Gibbs, translating. At this moment, Gibbs cursed himself for never learning Portugeese. In the NCIS building, there were only two agents that spoke fluent Portugeese, Tony, and William in electronics. There was someone talking back through the walkie talkie, but they didn't catch it. "Monica and Antonio speaks Portugeese" Tony whispered, and realization struck him, "the person, Monica, whatever, told me Antonio wasn't dead" Tony whispered. Gibbs raised two eyebrows and looked at Tony.

"What? And you're telling me this NOW?" Gibbs asked. Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Well excuse me, it's a little hard to think when your friend gets shot, you wake up in an airplane, and then on a hard metal bed with this friggin' water dripping constantly in my head!" Tony hissed. Anger. Torture. Gibbs swalloved as they heard the man speak again.

"Package one says package two has back problems, what should I do, over?" The man asked in English. There were a reply, but it got lost behind the thick cement walls of the supposed basement, and Gibbs cursed under his breath. "Yes, over" the man said from outside. Yes? Why yes? Paranoid. Gibbs sighed, he was getting paranoid, he needed to focus, and relax. He breathed in deeply.

"Good, get all that mould right into those nice healthy lungs" Tony said from the other side of the room, making Gibbs laugh silently into his own shoulder, "awww, don't cry" Tony teased again and coughed, making Gibbs's head snap up in his direction, "crap" Tony said with big eyes and sighed, "stupid lungs" he muttered. Gibbs swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. If Tony was already getting sick, this wouldn't last very long.

"Alright, I'll prepare them right now, over and out" the man said. They heard the footsteps come inside and tried looking busy. Which was extremely hard as they were bound tightly, laying on two metal cots, and Tony had water dripping constantly in his face. "You are going on another trip my amigos" the man said, sporting a syrringe this time. He went for Tony first this time, and even thought Tony tried putting up a fight, he was no match for the big man, and soon, Tony was pulled into oblivion. The man came for Gibbs, grabbed him, but at the same time, Gibbs kicked, and the man flew backwards, his head hitting the door, knocking him unconcious. Gibbs pulled himself free of the ropes, which he had worked on constantly while he was awake on the plane and in the same room he was now standing in. He hoisted Tony up from the metal bed, putting Tony's tied together hands around his neck, and giving Tony the piggy back ride of a lifetime. Gibbs grabbed the guard's keys, and ran out of the room, locking it behind him before moving very slowly towards the next door, unlocking it, and drawing a sharp breath of night air. 

_What...the...hell?_

Was the exact thing Gibbs thought as he looked around him. He hadn't expected this. At all. They were in the middle of DC? Still? But.. the helicopter.. the plane.. a diversion? He didn't have time to think, just grabbed the walkie talkie and the gun, reading the street sign as he homed in on the federal line of the walkie talkie.

_"...units in pursuit" _ a voice said.

"This is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the NCIS, I have just escaped a kidnapper, I need a secure line with MTAC asap!" Gibbs said into the walkie talkie.

_"Right away sir" _someone replied. Gibbs didn't really care about anything else than Tony's safety right now. With Tony's coughing, and the shallow, warm breaths hitting Gibbs's neck right now, thing's weren't looking too good.

_"Jethro?" _Morrow's voice asked.

"Tom! I need you and an ambulance to get to.." Gibbs was stopped.

_"We have your location pinned, don't move, we're on our way!" _Morrow said. Gibbs sighed. It would be okay. Hopefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I love this chapter!!! LOVE IT! Now, if YOU love it, then review it :D I think you DID like it!!! And I bet you were surprised to find out they were still in DC, huh??? That's me, always doing hinky stuff :P Leave...a...review...need...them...to...write...better...chapters...

Disclaimer: All hail DPB's delicious BRAINS!


	10. Ambulance ride

Gibbs walked in between two dumpsters and sat Tony down. The long limp body felt cold under his fingers, and Gibbs sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him closer, hoping his body heat could warm Tony a little. Tony's head landed with a soft thump on his shoulder, Tony looked pale, his heartrate was slow, but his breathing was fast and shallow. Gibbs shiftet slightly, and felt Tony's body slip a little. Gibbs shifted a little and pulled Tony more towards himself. Gibbs sighed as he placed Tony's head on his shoulder.

_Why would they make us believe they were moving us far away and then make us end up in DC? It doesn't make sense. At all. And everything that's happened. How will it affect Tony's back? His lungs? And me? Being hooded like that, just for a little while, scared the hell outta me, and you had it on for a month. And yet, in there, you were humoristic, you made me chuckle, you were concentrated. And now, when you wake up, you'll be hellbent on finding me, why, I'll never know. I can't believe how lucky I am, that you love me, I still don't get why, but somehow, you manage to convince me all the time. Bastard._

Gibbs's thoughts were interrupted by running feet, and Gibbs held his breath before seeing Morrow and Kate run past where he and Tony were sitting.

"TOM!" Gibbs shouted, and Morrow's head popped into an opening.

"Jehtro! Is he alright?" Morrow asked, "are YOU alright?" Morrow asked. Ducky came padding behind him.

"I dunno!" Gibbs said as Ducky pushed his way past Kate and Morrow and knelt in front of Gibbs. Ducky placed two fingers on Tony's neck, feeling for a pulse, then he brought out his stetoschope, and with Gibbs's help, leant Tony forwards and placed it on Tony's back, listening to Tony's breathsounds. Ducky leaned Tony back again and sighed, looking directly at Gibbs.

"There is definetly SOMETHING there, but I suspect it's at it's very beginning, if we treat it aggressivly with antibiothics, I believe he will be fine, as for his back... I have no Idea" Ducky sighed and squeezed Gibbs's arm, "ready to go to the hospital? Do NOT look at me like that Jethro, if you are sick, you wouldn't want someone else taking over this investigation, would you?" Ducky said. Gibbs sighed, looked at Ducky, and nodded, sighing again. "Then it's settled" Ducky said and smiled, patting Gibbs's arm before standing up, "Can you stand up Jethro?" Ducky asked. Gibbs scowled at him, before straightening out, and lifting Tony's lanky body as he stood up. Tony's weight almost pulled him down, but two arms helped Gibbs hold Tony up. Morrow.

"Thanks Tom" Gibbs sighed, "listen, there's a Portugeese man inside, this gun and this walkie talkie might have his fingerprints, he was talking to someone named Golden Eagle, called himself Green Fish, I think Tony was package one and I was package two, if there's a syrringe in there, we need to get it to the hospital, maybe there's some antidote or something" Gibbs sighed, "it's what they injected Tony with twice and me once, I'll explain later" Gibbs said as Tony's eyelids fluttered open.

"Hi director" Tony said and looked at Morrow, pupills wide, "uhm... why are you holding me?" Tony asked. Gibbs grabbed a better hold of Tony, and lifted Tony's feet, so he was carrying him. Tony yelped, but when he saw Gibbs's face, he swung his arms around Gibbs's neck, "I thought we were free" Tony whispered, "I thought I saw the director"

"You did Tony, we ARE free, and we're safe" Gibbs said firmly.

"Cool" Tony replied before his eyelids drooped, and he had to shut them, his arms falling down, dangling wildly in the air.

"Wha-"

"He's okay Tom, it's the drug, it works in two stages, you wake up some in the middle" Gibbs sighed and carried Tony towards the waiting ambulance, laying him down on the stretcher and standing back. The EMT's were fast, placing an oxygenmask over Tony's nose and mouth, inserting an IV into Tony's arm, before placing the stretcher inside the ambulance. Gibbs looked at Tony's still form, longing to hold that hand in his own. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Go with him Jethro, you need to get checked out yourself" Morrow said.

"Jesus, now I know how Abs feels" Gibbs muttered, "Thanks Tom" he added quietly and climbed onboard the ambulance, grabbing Tony's hand, and just staring at the still form. The EMT connected Tony to a heartmonitor and smiled at Gibbs.

"Hi, I'm Nana, nice to meet you" she said and smiled. Gibbs smirked.

"Hi Nana, I'm Leeroy Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs said and took her hand, shaking it slightly.

"Is this your boyrfriend?" Nana asked. Gibbs chuckled.

"Boyfriend's a.. teenage word, lover" Gibbs said quickly.

"How sweet" Nana said. And they said nothing more about that during their ride to the hospital. Gibbs looked out the back window and saw Ducky's car follow the ambulance. He chuckled. A coroner's van following an ambulance. How...fitting. "What's his name?" Nana asked, ripping Gibbs out of his thoughts.

"Tony" Gibbs said, not even thinking.

"Tony, can you open your eyes for me?" Nana asked. Nothing. Nana looked up at the heartmonitor and tapped a window in the front, pushing it aside, "his heartrate's elevated, looks like he's going to go respitory failure" Nana said, making Gibbs loose his breath and cough. Nana turned around and faced him, "oh honey, he'll be fine" Nana assured Gibbs, "he just needs some help breathing" Nana said and smiled reassuringly. The heartmonitor picked that exact moment to announce Tony's departure from this world, "cardiac arrest! Pushing two of eppi, we need to get to that hospital NOW!" Nana yelled.

Ducky drove behind the ambulance and sighed.

"At least there's no sirens, that's a good thing, right?" McGee asked.

"yes yes, Timothy" Ducky said and drummed his fingers on the steeringwheel, when suddenly, the ambulance flicked on both light and sirens, speeding up, "oh dear" Ducky said, "something must have changed in Anthony's condition" Ducky said and sped up.

"Do you think it could mean that..he's...dead?" Kate whispered.

"Don't be silly Caitlin. As long as Jethro is around, Anthony will not be able to die" Ducky said. He swallowed.

_At least I hope not, for all our sakes._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YEAH! Chapter teeeeeeen, come on, say it, you love me and my story!!! And so incredibly evil I am! Leaving you at a cliffy like that? heee heeee heeeeeee... muahahaa... leave a review, or the bunny get's it!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB's delicious BRAINS!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB and his delicious BRAINS!!!!


	11. Sir! You cannot go in there! SIR!

"Come on sweetness, don't leave us yet" Nana said and sighed, pushing down on Tony's chest, while Gibbs clenched his jaw together, bagging Tony. "Fine fine fine, then I'll shock you sweetness" Nana sighed and sat back, taking out a portable crashcart and charging it, "When I say clear, you take your hands and that bagger off him, do you udnerstand?" Nana asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs said and cleared his throat.

"Alright then" Nana said and ripped Tony's t shirt in two, smearing jel on Tony's chest, before placing the paddles there and looking at the crashcart, "clear!" she yelled, and Gibbs pulled back in time to see Tony's body jolted up into the air a little before landing hard on the stretcher again. Nothing. No change. And Gibbs started bagging Tony again. "Could you tap on that glass for me?" Nana asked. Gibbs did and pushed it aside, "Arnie, I shocked him once and there's no change, you have to give them the specifics!" Nana said.

"Okaydokay" came the quick reply,and Arnie stated Tony's vitals over the radio. 

"Clear!" Nana said again and Gibbs pulled back in time to see Tony's body jolted into the air again, and land hard on the stretcher, "and he's back! Dear? I need to sit there to intubate him" Nana said and smiled at Gibbs who changed seats with her, grabbing Tony's lifeless hand in his. Nana intubated quickly and started bagging Tony, while Gibbs pulled the comforter up around Tony, "It'll be alright, he's a fighter" Nana said. Gibbs just nodded sharply. Again. The tube in Tony's throat. Tony's lifeless, cold, fingers, entangled with his own. Chest moving artificially. Eyes closed. Gibbs frowned. Had Tony reacted like this the last time they had given him these drugs? Maybe he had woken up and ten done this to them. Maybe he was allergic? Or maybe his body.. that was it, his body probably couldn't metabolize and rid itself of the drugs as fast as Gibbs could. Tony may still have some of the old dose in his blood.. and with this new one, a clear overdose.

"It's an overdose" Gibbs said silently.

"Excuse me hun?" Nana asked as she checked Tony's bloodpreassure. Gibbs told her his theory and Nana nodded, "sounds likely, thank you hun, I'll be sure to tell the doctor" Nana said.

"Remember he's a federal Agent, and he has a back problem, he often sits in a wheelchair, and he was drugged, he didn't ask for this, so he's bound to be scared" Gibbs said.

"I'l lmake sure they know hun, we're here" Nana said and the ambulance pulled to a stop. The doors were opened, and Gibbs jumped out, helping Nana and Arnie to get the gurney out of the ambulance, and Nana followed the gurney, leaving Arnie and Gibbs behind.

"He'll be fine" Arnie said, "he's a fighter". Gibbs blinked. That's exactly what Nana had said.

"yeah, I know" Gibbs simply muttered before entering. He walked right into a doctor who smiled at him.

"You're Special Agent Gibbs with the NCIS? I've been waiting for you, doctor Mallard ordered a check up" the doctor said.

"Not until I know how my senior field agent is doing!" Gibbs growled, blue eyes staring down brown ones. Ducky came in.

"Jethro! You go and get checked out, and I will check up on Anthony, alright?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded, and followed the doctor. The doctor prodded and poked, and frowned and listened until Gibbs was half an inch from blowing a vein in his forehead.

"I'll put you on some antibiothics, and you need some stitches on your left shoulder, and, you'll need plenty of rest and sleep" the doctor said. Gibbs sighed, "is there a problem?" the doctor asked. 

"No doc, no problem, it's just that my partner'll need a lot of care once we get home" Gibbs smirked.

"Well, we have excellent caring facilities in this hospital, your partner would get a bath, a bed, meals and training, otherwise, there's the elderly people's home do-" the doctor didn't get to finish before Gibbs had him pinned against a wall, blue eyes filled with rage.

"Are you even SUGGESTING" Gibbs pressed the doctor harder against the wall, and the brown eyes got larger in fear, "that I place my partner in the care of someone as USELESS as yourself?" Gibbs growled.

"Jehtro! What are you doing!? Let him go at once!" Ducky said from the door. The doctor was sweating, and Gibbs looked so angry Ducky was actually afraid Gibbs would hit the poor man.

"He suggested I place Tony in a facility!" Gibbs growled, "so they can take CARE of him, wasn't that what you meant? That you'd take CARE of him.. as good as you took CARE of my father.. leaving him to rot in a bed, not able to move.. no thanks" Gibbs growled, "you can tell Duck what I need, right now, I can't even look at you" Gibbs growled and let go of the doctor, but he stopped at Ducky's side and handed Ducky his gun. "Just in case" Gibbs explained before leaving. Ducky sighed. Gibbs never DID trust doctors.

Gibbs walked swiftly towards the nurses station. "Any news about Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"One moment sir" the nurse said and typed at her computer, "are you his family?" 

"Who's treating him?" Gibbs asked.

"Doctor Brad Pitt, sir, are you family?" the nurse asked.

"Thanks, Gibbs said and walked inside the ER. The nurse stood up, bewildered. 

"Sir, you cannot go in there! SIR!" the nurse said and called for security.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Leave a review.. now.. or I'll..I'll put my shoe up the bunny's ass!!! yeah! Take that mr. freaky Frankie bunny!!! yeah! Oh... uh.. you liked the chapter??

Disclaimer: All hail DPB and his delicious BRAINS! Please don't sue???


	12. I need to pee

"PITT!" Gibbs said loudly as he saw Pitt take off a pair of gloves, and a mask, looking at Gibbs startled. Gibbs was grabbed under both arms by two securty guys, "Pitt! How is he! Damnit Pitt!" Gibbs yelled. 

"Let him go, it's okay" Pitt said. The security guys let Gibbs go and he jogged towards Pitt, "he's resting up, and you were right, it was an overdose, we've extubated him and we're hoping it'll be okay, bu-"

"Hoping?" Gibbs interrupted. Pitt sighed and rubbed the back of his head, staring at something incredibly fascinating on the trashcan at his feet. 

"We're not sure if we got it in time.. we've done everything I can think of, he's breathing on his own, but anything more than that" Pitt shrugged, "we just won't know until he wakes up". Gibbs swallowed convulsivly and felt about to faint when Pitt pushed him into a chair, "you'll do him no good if you overwork yourself Gibbs, he's going to need you, listen, I've put Tony on antibiothics, I've heard you're in for a round of that too, so why don't i just get you hooked up to an IV, and place you in the same room as Tony?" Pitt asked, looking into Gibbs's eyes. Gibbs swallowed again, and nodded. "Good man" Pitt said and patted Gibbs's shoulder, "Glady's? Will you ask Emma to hook mr. Gibbs here up to a IV of antibiothics? And place him in the same room as Tony, this might be contagious" Pitt said. Gibbs smirked as the nurse nodded and left.

"Contagious?" Gibbs merely asked, looking up at Pitt, still smirking. Pitt shrugged.

"One can never be too carefull, now, let me sow you up, and don't look at me like that, you winced when I touched your shoulder, and you ever wince.. or so I'm told" Pitt said and winked at Gibbs.

Thirty minutes later, Gibbs la staring at Tony's still form, secretly willing him to wake up. But there was no change, and Gibbs felt exhaustion welling over him, and he yawned widely as sleep pulled him under.

_"Jet..pssst.." _someone was whispering , _"Oh come on, I need to pee!" _Gibbs chuckled. Tony's voice. He blinked. Tony's voice? Gibbs opened his eyes and looked over at Tony, who was looking intently at him, "well FINALLY! Jeez! I need to pee, come on, help a poor schmuck!" Tony ordered.

"Tony" Gibbs said happily.

"That's the name of the man that needs to pee, now come on, or I'll wet myself!" Tony said.

"I'll have to call nurse Emma" Gibbs said and pushed the button, and nurse Emma came in.

"Glad to have you back with us Special Agent DiNozzo" Emma said and smiled.

"It's Tony, you look smashing without a mask by the way, but I have a.. pressing..matter" Tony said. Emma looked confused.

"He needs to take a wizz" Gibbs informed her. Emma laughed softly.

"Of course, I'll get a wheelchair for you, and afterwards, Pitt would like to talk to you" Emma smiled and disappeared from the room.

"Thanks, Jet, really" Tony said, pretending to be pouting.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh come on!" Tony said and raised his arms, when Gibbs looked at him with one eyebrow raised, Tony sighed, and let his arms fall to the side, "he has to take a wizz?" Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes, "seriously, she's a lady, what will she think?" Tony asked.

"Still hunting ladies Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"You know I don't! But I have an image, which I will cling to for dear life, and the sentence 'he has to take a wizz' does under NO circumstances fit into that!" Tony said firmly. Gibbs chuckled when Emma came back in. It took twenty minutes, and Tony was back, Emma and Pitt even helped him back in bed, "so, how does it look?" Tony asked, and Gibbs saw how nervous he was.

"Well, the drug went out of your system fairly quick, and I can see you haven't lost any functions from it, so-" Pitt was interrupted when Tony cleared his throat, and started picking on his comforter, smiling crookedly down at it, staring intently at his own fingers.

"I meant, how does my back look" Tony said softly, and Gibbs cursed himself. Of course Tony was afraid his back was hurt again.

"Well, it's definetly going to be sore, but from the cat scan, we didn't see any particularely bad things, we'll just have to wait and see" Pitt sighed, "Tony, I know it's a long wait, but backs are very tricky, it'll heal, but it needs time" Pitt said. Tony nodded silently, clenching his jaw. Time. Always, it needs time. Never, it looks better, always a sympatethic look, and the words time, involved.

"Thank you" Tony said and sighed, "so, when's dinner?" he asked, making all three other persons in the room smile and chuckled under their breaths.

"Coming" Emma smiled and walked out. There was silence. Gibbs wanted to ask so many questions, and Tony wanted to tell Gibbs so many answers, but neither man could muster up the currage.

"We're acting like teenagers.. would you please ask already?" Tony asked, sighing. Gibbs chuckled. Leave it to Tony to read his mind.

"Do you think your back will ever heal properly?" Gibbs asked. 

"Probably" Tony muttered.

"That didn't answer my question" Gibbs said.

"Well I didn't know I was being interrogated!" Tony said, poison dripping from every word, and Gibbs flinched from the harsh words. Then Tony sighed and rubbed his tired face with a hand, and looked at Gibbs, "I'm sorry Jet, it's just.. what IF my back doesn't get better.. what if there's a physical I can't pass, or I get worse.. i can't really picture myself sitting in a wheelchair all day" Tony sighed. There was silence again.

"It would take a playstation 2, one billion games, soda's and pizza's and candy bars, plus a helluva lot of batteries to get you to sit still a whole day" Gibbs said softly. And Tony looked at him and laughed loudly, making Gibbs chuckle with delight. Finally, a true laughter from Tony. Finally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Uhhuh, I did it again! Fluff, angst, love and TIBBS all in one!!! And hurt comfort, and Emma and Pitt, and.. uh... humor!!! YEAH! I'm SOOOOOo good!!!!! Leave a review, or I'll write crap next time :P Heee heeeee heeee

I just want to thank everyone that's reviewing, it's the best time of the day, when I open up my computer, and see a lot of messages in my inbox, and it's reviews.. I try to answer all of them, but I'm busy busy busy nowadays. So thank you, loyal reviewers :D

Disclaimer: I KNOW NOTHING! I OWN NOTHING! Please don't shoot, me no speak English!


	13. Timetime TIME! AAARGH!

"Have you ever noticed how much Tomatos looks like a brain when you split them in half?" Tony asked from his bed, as he picked on a reddish coloured tomato on his plate. Gibbs put down his fork, cleaning his mouth with a napkin and looked at Tony questioningly, "Well, look down, look at your tomato, what's the first thing that comes to your head? Brain, right? A red brain.. I wonder if people research this stuff, which food looks like what.. give me THAT job.. on second thought.. what if there's a guvernent funded place that tries to research on OUR brains, using tomatos? That wou-"

"Tony.. it's five am, and my head can't follow crazy people and tomatoes" Gibbs sighed, "hat's the matter?" he asked, looking over at Tony who was still picking at his tomato.

"Lettuce, what a strange thing, look-"

"Tony, please?" Gibbs asked, looking intently at Tony. Tony put down his fork and looked at the wall. "Tony, look at me, what's the matter?" Gibbs asked. But Tony didn't look at him. "If you're worried about how you got here, I know how, you were drugged, I kicked out and got the guy, and I carried you outside, Morrow came, and.. well.. your heart stopped.. we.. they shocked you.. they intubated you, it was an overdose" Gibbs sighed. He looked harder at Tony, and Tony finally turned around.

"Please Jet, just.. don't talk" Tony said, breathing heavily. Gibbs got up from his bed and walked over to Tony, who was sweating and panting.

"You're in pain! You IDIOT! You're suppose to tell people when you're in pain!" Gibbs growled.

"Says YOU!" Tony growled between clenched teeth, "and I'm not in pain, I'm TRYING to lift my legs!" Tony stated and sighed, laying back again, "it's just not happening.. it hurts" Tony sighed, "and it'll take time, I know, so don't even try telling me so" Tony growled and looked up at Gibbs who held his hands up in defeat, "there's no reason to tell me it takes time because I KNOW it takes time, I've been waiting and waiting and waiting for the stupid time to move but it never does, instead I end up in hospitals and dying and getting shocked and then my back starts to hurt again, and people keep telling me it takes FUCKING TIME!" Tony yelled angrily. Gibbs just stared at him, as Tony panted, taking deep breaths, to calm hismelf down, his hands fisting and unfisting in the sheets.

"Tony, I.." Gibbs said, but he couldn't say the rest, couldn't say he understood how frustrating it had to be, because he DIDN'T understand. Time. All they'd been saying was that it would take time, but this was Tony's LIFE they were talking about. Time. How stupid that sounded right now. Tony had been sitting in that wheelchair, hoping and hoping to get better, and then this. Getting worse again. Kidnapped again. No rest for Tony. Gibbs sighed heavily and rubbed his head, "does it hurt a lot? Do you want anything for it?" Gibbs asked.

"My gun, so I can shoot myself" Tony growled. Gibbs slapped him at the back of his head and leant in close.

"If I EVER, EVER, hear you talk like that again, I'll shoot you myself" Gibbs whispered. He wasn't prepared for the answer. Tony looked him straight in the eyes.

"What if it was the truth? That I want my gun so i can off myself?" Tony hissed. Gibbs rose back up and looked at Tony. There was truth in those eyes, saying Tony felt miserable.

"So I don't matter?" Gibbs asked. Tony sighed.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Tony muttered. Gibbs sat down on the side of Tony's bed and put an arm around Tony, pulling him in close for a kiss, leaving them both slightly breathless as they pulled apart. "What was that for?" Tony asked, looking intently at Gibbs's throat. Gibbs raised his hand and tilted Tony's head up with a finger, looking him in the eye.

"For talking to me" Gibbs said and gave Tony a quick kiss.

"I always talk to you" Tony said. Gibbs smacked Tony softly on the back of his head.

"I said for TALKING to me Tony" Gibbs smirked.

"Oh.. like.. serious talking.." Tony mumbled. Gibbs got up again. "Hey! Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"What? I want to finish my food" Gibbs said and walked back to his bed, sitting down on it. Tony chuckled. "What?" Gibbs asked.

"I wanna finish my food..man, you've been spending WAY to much time with me" Tony chuckled.

"And that's a bad thing?" Gibbs asked.

"No! No it's REALLY not a bad thing..hey Jet? Where were we.. I mean, you said you carried me outside and then Morrow came" Tony said. Straight to buisiness.

"We were right in DC" Gibbs said.

"Really? Then how come we were airlifted with a helo, and on an airplane? Just to confuse us?" Tony asked.

"I dunno.. but we're going to find out" Gibbs said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Yeeeeees? It's a filler.. I know.. but it HAS angst!!! Leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.. and his delicious BRAINS!


	14. Well hello there bad surprise

It's cold outside. He knows it. It's truly freezing, but he can't seem to bring himself back in. His fingers and toes are numb, and here he is. back form the hospital. In the stupid wheelchair. Again. And Winnie's disappeared into thin air, Gibbs is inside playing with Abby's twins, while Abby sleeps and McGee helps Gibbs. And here he is. Sitting outside in the freezing stupid cold in his wheelchair. It became cold overnight, and the snow started falling. Tony lay his hands under his shirt. He snickered, his stomach was always warm. Then he sighed. He should go back in. But not yet. Suddenly the door opened roughly, and he was pulled in from behind.

"You're sick Tony! Stay inside! Do I have to begin to lock the doors now?" Gibbs growled. He was obviously in a bad mood. Tony said nothing, just swallowed. He had been so scared he had actually almost we himself when Gibbs had pulled him back. His heart was still thumping way to loudly for Tony's liking, and he couldn't swallow around that ever expanding lump in his throat, "Tony?" came a slightly concerned voice from his left. Suddenly Gibbs was there, holding his hand, "Jesus, you're freezing, Tony, look at me" Gibbs said. Tony looked at him.

"You scared me, that's all" Tony smiled slightly, sadly, and Gibbs gave an appologetic, crooked smile in return, "I'm tired" Tony sighed.

"I'll get rid of McGee and Abs" Gibbs said.

"No! No nono, let them stay if they want to, I'll just go to bed" Tony smiled.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded, and Gibbs gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Okay then" Gibbs said and padded off to the livingroom. Tony wheeled himself into the bedroom and lay down in the bed. His eyes drifted closed.

----------------00--------------

"So when Allison grabbed John's finger and he farted, Abby got it all on tape" McGee said proudly. They suddenly heard a loud crash, and Gibbs got to his feet, running towards the bedroom. When he opened it, Tony was sitting upright in the bed, gasping for air, sweating profoundly, eyes wide with fear. Gibbs walked in and sat down next to Tony.

"Hey hey hey, what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Noh..noh..nothing.. just.. bad...dream" Tony whispered breathlessly.

"Tony, this isn't ust a bad dream, what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I just.. I thought I.. I thought I saw someone, I was thinking about what happened when we were kidnapped and I though i saw someone.. but I didn't" Tony said, "I blinked, and he was gone" he continued.

"He?" Gibbs asked.

"My.. uh.. Antonio.. I.. Gibbs I.. I want to talk to Ducky.. or dad.. or.. I'm not sure about any of this! STILL, I don't understand.. I just.. I can't really ask Ducky what she was like when he met her, he'll be sad, 'cause I have a feeling it's unlike anything I've ever seen. The drunken lady that used to punch me when I said anything about how Antonio treated me and how I wished he wasn't my real father" Tony rambled.

"Tony, Tony slow down, you can ask Ducky anything he's a sensible man, and it's not weird that you thought you saw Antonio, he' played a nasty part of your life" Gibbs said. Tony looked at him with big eyes.

"You don't think it's weird?" Tony asked, "That I see someone I hate?"

"Hate is a strong word Anthony" Ducky said from the door, "And Jethro's right, you can ask me anything you'd like" Ducky continued.

"Hey, when'd you get here?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, two seconds ago, Abigail told me you were having some sort of terror" Ducky said.

"Ducky.. I don't wana talk about that.. I just.. I was wondering something.. uh.. how.. how was my mother like when you met her?" Tony asked. Ducky came in and sat down in a chair and sighed, rubbing his chin with a hand.

"She was beautiful. Green eyes, oh well, you know how she looked Anthony, but she had this sparkle in her eyes. When I met her, she was lonely, trapped in a marriage with a man she described as the devil himself, which she could not get out of. We fell in love. An entire year went by until her husband found out she was pregnant. She was too scared to tell me anything other than one thing, when I saw yo uas a young boy. That you were mine, but I could not tell anyone." Ducky said.

"Huh.. sparkle?" Tony asked, "She must've been one helluva lady" Tony smirked and looked down into his comforter. Gibbs and Ducky cast an akward glance at eachother.

"Anthony, I wouldn't mind if you told me a little bit about how she was... after" Ducky said, "I met her".

"She was.. well.. she WAS I guess. No sparkle in her eyes. She usually just drank Vodka and did whatever came to her mind, one time, she got extremely angry and she pushed me down the stairs. That was the only time I've ever seen her truly happy. That's also the only time Antonio ever smiled AT me" Tony sighed. Gibbs swallowed and cast a glance at Ducky again, "You know, it's not very helpful for you guys to keep looking at eachother with those worry wort eyes" Tony sighed, "It's okay, I'm fine now, it was just a bad dream" Tony said and lay back down in the bed.

"just yell if you need something" Gibbs said. He followed Ducky out and they went into the kitchen, "He's depressed" Gibbs stated once they were out of ears reach, "He's been spending too much time alone, and at the hospital.. Duck... he told me he wanted to shoot himself.. and as I understood it, he was alive because of me.. but it's.. it was a heated discussion about his back not getting better. It's not good, I don't like this" Gibbs said.

"Jethro, the reason I came here, was that doctor Pitt called me. He said there was something in that syrringe, which can alter ones mind somewhat. Make one depressed, even suicidal. But worst. It can make him do things he doesn't want to, Jethro, if someone has said something to either you or Anthony, a word, anything like that, we could all be in mortal danger" Ducky said.

"Crap" Gibbs said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Aw come on, I'm doing the best I can, and I thought the last part was very funny. Leave a review, or I'll.. uh.. I'll tip this table over! Promise! Aw man, I'm awesome :P See you next chapter :D


	15. Whoa!

Gibbs jumped up from the sofa. Ducky looked at him.

"Mind altering drugs?" Gibbs asked. Ducky frowned.

"What mind altering drugs?" Ducky asked. Gibbs breathed easily. It had been a dream. Luckily, "Jethro, are you sure you're alright?" Ducky asked. Gibbs looked down at his hospital clothes and smirked.

"Yeah, Winnie go underground?" Gibbs asked.

"How did you.. yes, yes she did, jethro, is there anything I can get you?" Ducky asked.

"No, how's Tony?" Gibbs asked. 

"Stubborn as ever" Ducky sighed, "he's muttering about time and time again, I don't really get what he's talking about" Ducky said. Gibbs chuckled but then turned serious.

"He's getting tired of hearing that it'll take time to heal his back. He's angry" Gibbs said and looked into Ducky's eyes, "And getting angrier"

"And when he gets angry, he shuts off." Ducky said and sighed, "this is very bad, he could retreat into himself again, I don't care what that therapist said, he's not recovered yet, he's too goddamn good at hiding" Ducky said. Gibbs blinked and chuckled. "Terribly sorry to use such profanities" Ducky said excusingly, but Gibbs held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't be, Duck, I agree with you" Gibbs said, "I agree completely"

"Oh how good it is to know my lover, boss and father has such faith in me" came a voice from the doorway, "really, don't mind me, just continue discussing my psychic health and physical health behind my back" Tony muttered and turned his wheelchair around.

"Anthony" Ducky said, his voice laced with anguish. Tony stopped, and turned his head slightly.

"DON'T! Call me that!" Tony growled and disappeared into the hallway. Ducky sighed, exasparated and flopped back into his chair.

"He has a lot to think about that boy" Ducky said, "and I was not there to help him when he needed it the most" he continued, taking off his glasses, "I am afraid I failed him terribly". He didn't expect an arm on his own arm. Gibbs was looking intently at him. 

"You tried Duck, Tony knows that, just give him some.. time.. it'll be okay, he'll come around, as you said yourself, Tony's got a lot to think about" Gibbs said.

"Question or statement Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Little bit of both" Gibbs smirked.

-----00----

Tony came in a little later, looking sullen.

"I'm sorry jet.. I've been.. selfish.. I'm just.. just tired" Tony sighed.

"You're not selfish, you're worried, I get that Tony, I really do, just don't take it out on Duck" Gibbs said and stopped himself "Don't take it out on your old man" he said. Tony grinned.

"Still is kinnda weird thinking about Ducky as my dad" Tony grinned and looked at Gibbs, "So, we're good to go home or what? By the way, did you know that Winnie..?" Gibbs nodded, "And that she left this?" he added and pulled up a PDA, "Don't worry jet, I'll never leave you alone with this innocent little PDA" Tony said and carressed it, "Don't worry baby Winnie, it'll be fine, I won't let the bad man touch you" Tony whispered.

"Christ" Gibbs sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Heee heee heeeeeeeee... another filler... but you just wait.. something will happen..coming to a web page near you! SOON!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


End file.
